Akatsuki's Past
by karmen230
Summary: The life of the akatsuki members when they were kids, before joining the akatsuki. Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Konan and Pein. Spoilers about Tobi's real identity and about other things. Rated M to be safe, maybe OOCness
1. Hidan

The akatsuki's lifes when they were kids, before joining akatsuki: Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Konan and Pein. Spoilers about Tobi's real identity amongst others.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

So, lets start with Hidan (The day that appears here isn't the real one and it it turns out that it is it's just a coincidence).

Hidan

It had was a stormy Friday 13th night when Hidan was born. Her mother screamed with pain when she was giving birth. She was bleeding to much. Screams could be heard from the other rooms in Yugakure's hospital. Two hours later it was all over.

"Are you the husband of Hikari (random name for Hidan's mother)?" Said a nurse. "Yes" the man said. "Could you come with us for a second?" The nurse continued saying. "Okay. Akumi, stay here and don't move until I'm back with your baby brother" The man said "Okay dad" Replied the 5 year old girl Akumi. Her black hair covered her forehead, leaving barely visible her two brown eyes.

"As you know your wife gave birth tonight" The nurse said. "Of course! That is why I'm here!" The man said. The nurse didn't say anything for some minutes, until she reached the room where Hikari and baby Hidan was. "Go in" The nurse said with an unreadable face. "Okay" The man said as he went inside the room. The first thing he saw was his wife, Hikari, lying dead on top of a bed that was red with blood. Some other nurses were cleaning the room. The next thing was the small silver haired and violet-eyed baby.

"He is your son" A nurse said. "I know" The man replied as he fell on his knees with tears running down his cheeks "I know".

---

"Hidan!" Akumi shouted "Wake up! Today is the entrance ceremony of the ninja academy!" Akumi shouted trying to wake up her 4 year old brother. "Okay, okay!" Hidan muttered a bit angrily "I'll go downstairs now" He continued saying. "Be quick!" Akumi said.

He had silver hair that reached his neck and shiny and cute-looking violet eyes. "She is so annoying!" Hidan thought as he finally woke up and left his bed. "Who cares if she is going to be in the ninja academy? I want to sleep!" Hidan thought. Hidan got off his pyjama and dressed as he did normally. He got a black shirt and some trousers. He then combed his hair backwards, as he always did. "I don't care about her" Hidan thought as he went downstairs.

"Thank god we're not late" Akumi said loudly some time after. Hidan wasn't listening at all; he just followed his father and sister. Hidan looked up at his father "He doesn't even look at me" Hidan thought sadly. He thought about that long hours and then Hidan reached a conclusion: He didn't care about the fact that his father didn't talk or look at him, he didn't care at all.

---

"So no one will go to my ninja academy entrance?!" Hidan shouted at his father and his sister. "We have things to do!" Shouted Hidan's father "Your sister has to train with her sensei and I have to do an important mission" He continued saying. "Don't get offended Hidan, but it isn't that important" Akumi said. "Yeah, right" Hidan said as he left his home "I'll be back later!" Hidan shouted as he left his house, furious. "Akumi, always stupid Akumi!" Hidan thought as he walked towards the ninja academy "She is the only important person in the house or what?" Hidan continued thinking.

When he arrived to the place where the entrance ceremony would be he sat beneath an oak tree, after all he was the first to arrive. He sat there for some minutes when he saw a stranger with a slashed forehead protector. He had silvery hair, like him. But he had green eyes instead of his violet eyes. The man looked at Hidan, he seemed surprised. "So there you are" He said as he went towards Hidan "I've been looking for you for a month, Hidan" The man said when he was right in front of Hidan. "How do you know my name? and why have you been looking for me? Nobody does!" Hidan shouted. "My god has been looking for you" The man said "His name is jashin and you are one of the chosen people" The man continued. He gave Hidan several scrolls and a necklace. "You'll be a great jashinist, that's why you're hair is white even if nobody in your family has white hair. You are pure" The man said. "Don't let anybody see these scrolls" The man finally said before disappearing.

Hidan stared at the spot where the stranger had been few moments ago. "I won't let anybody see these scrolls or this necklace" Hidan said as he hid the scrolls in his pocket and decided to put on the necklace. "Nobody will see it" Hidan murmured.

---

"Just go to hell!" Hidan shouted to Akumi "I don't care about you!" Hidan continued saying. "Hidan!, don't talk to your big sister like that!" Hidan's father shouted. "Have a bit of respect!" Akumi continued. "Respect? Don't make me laugh!" Hidan shouted "I'm a chunin and I passed the chunin exams before you! You're pathetic Akumi!" Hidan continued. "Shut up Hidan! Go out and come back when you decide that you will respect us!" Hidan's father shouted. Hidan ran out and closed the door "That day will never come!" He shouted Hidan shouted while closing the door.

Three years had passed since Hidan entered the ninja academy, one since Hidan became a Genin and a day since he became a Chunin. Hidan was quick, could use lots of different weapons and knew lots of different ninjutsu's. He was hated by his family and ignored by nearly the whole village. The people that didn't hate his thought that he was some kind of a genious. These people were the Chunin and Jonin of Yugakure, anyways the people that thought this were few. Most of the village hated him. And still nobody knew that he was a jashinist or who had committed the brutal murders that occurred in the village each week since he had entered the ninja academy, since he was a jashinist, since he learnt how to kill using a special jutsu of his.

Hidan sat beneath the oak tree where he had met the stranger, the jashinist that had converted him. He closed his eyes to relax. Some seconds later he sensed a presence rear him. He opened his eyes and saw the stranger that had converted him to jashinism. The jashinist looked at the 12 year old Hidan "Time has come for you to abandon this village that you hate. It is time for you to do your final test to prove that you are a true follower of lord jashin" The stranger said. "What do I have to do?" Hidan asked "Kill all the people that lord Jashin tells you to kill, they have to be from this village of course. Do it this night" The stranger said. "Okay" Hidan replied.

Akumi entered Hidan's room to let him know that supper was ready. "Hidan, sup…" Akumi couldn't finish her sentence, because she saw her borther lying on the floor on top of a jashinist symbol, the same symbol on which the murdered people had been lying on. Hidan got up. "At last the ritual is finished" Hidan said loudly with a sarcastic smile on his face. "It was you!" Akumi said scared "You murdered all those people!" She shouted.

Hidan moved quickly and got hold of his three bladed scythe and made a scratch on his sister, he licked the blood and then he proceeded to stab himself while he was on top of the jashinist circle. Akumi quickly died. "Time to fulfill lord Jashin's wishes" Hidan thought as he left his room and quickly killed his father by beading him. He then went outside.

---

When Hidan finished his 'test' he left the village. He had killed 90% of the village's population. That was what Jashin had told him to do. He saw that stranger once again. "Well done, you passed your test" He said before leaving. Hidan smiled "At last I have achieved immortality" He thought "The best thing: I don't care that I nearly wiped out the entire village's population. I don't care at all".

Three years later, when he was 15 he joined Akatsuki.


	2. Notice

I'm sorry that I didn't update in such a long time! My computer broke down and I coudn't write for about a month until I got a new one. That amongst other things like writers block and that i'm a very bad author (I think: I'll update latero r i'll write the chapter later and in the end lots of time passes until I update. I repeat that i'm sorry.

-karmen230-


	3. Deidara

It's been so long since I posted the last chapter! I didn't have any ideas for this story (Well, I had some, but I didn't really know how to make that into another chapter, basically D= ). Here is Deidara's past! A childhood friend of mine had this idea for Deidara's past and I altered it a bit. So I give her lots of credit for this. =D. Thanks also to all the people that read Hidan's past, favourited the story, decided to put it on alert or did the same with my account!! Thanks!! =) Also sorry for any stupid mistakes I commit while writing this story. English isn't my native language, so this is bound to happen. And please No Flames even if I changed the things said in the manga. Please!!

Mood: I am kind of semi depressed now and I don't even know why =(

Currently listening to: The Kill from 30 Seconds to Mars

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did I would change nearly the whole of the series!

So, here we go!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't a village, it was more of a small town. It's inhabitants were all obsessed with art, all types of art. Plus they were all very violent… and powerful. Love meant nothing there. Marriages existed only because of interest and so that new and better artists were born. But love didn't exist in that village.

That town… it didn't had a name. Well it had many, so many that the real one wasn't known. It had disappeared with all the other names. The only thing it's inhabitants knew was that the town was very close to Iwakagure, their extremely hated rivals.

There was a woman from one of the clans that lives in the small town, Airi. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that were full of life. Which was a strange thing in that small town. Nearly everyone had black hair and dark brown eyes. She was a strange one though. She was in love with a man named Michi, that was just like every other man in the village. They started to 'Go out', and Airi really thought that that man really loved her. But she eventually found out that Michi cheated on her, something that she should have known. She found this too late, as she was pregnant. Her family was outraged. "It was a mistake!" That was what she said. But that didn't stop people from humiliating her.

Several months later the town decided to attack Iwakagure. Most of them knew that it was pointless, but they just wanted to attack, being the violent people they were. Everyone that was from the village went. Airi also went to attack Iwakagure, even if the baby was due that very week.

The day after they all went on with the plan to attack Iwakagure. They were all slowly killed one by one. Airi the felt it, tshe felt that the baby would be born that very moment. She was covered in bruises, but the baby had surprisingly stayed alive.

-----------------------

A man and a woman were running towards their house. The attack made by the inhabitants of a town that was very near to Iwakagure had caught them offguard. But anyways the ninjas of the village were making the attackers numbers fall quickly. Then they saw a nearly dead woman lying on the floor. She was hugging a baby with blue eyes and some blond hairs on his head. They got near her and tried to help her. She just handed them the baby. "Please take care of… Deiddara" She said with her last strength just before she fell dead.

--------------some years later--------------

"Mum!" Deidara said as he ran towards the brown haired woman. "We'll be late for my first day in the ninja academy!" The boy added. He had long blonde hair to the height of his shoulders and some strands of it covered slightly his left eye. "I'm coming, I'm coming" She said and she went out of the house with her 7 year old son.

They arrived 5 minutes later, just in time. "Bye mum!" Deidara said happily as he went inside the class wit the other boys and girls. He sat beside a red haired girl and a blue haired boy. Then the teacher came in. "Well, since it's the first day you'll have to present yourselves" He quickly said. "Lets start with you" He ended saying while pointing at Deidara.

Deidara quickly got up "Well, I'm Deidara. I am 7 years old and I like doing clay figures and I would like to be a very strong ninja. And also to make real art, un!" He said. The other boys looked at him. Or more precisely at a line that were on his hands. "What are those marks?" A boy asked. "Oh! I was born with these" Deidara quickly answered before sitting again. The other boys and girls quickly introduced themselves. The name of the girl that was sitting beside him was Noami. And the the name of the boy that was beside him was Nobu. "Hi" Naomi said to Deidara.

--------------------------------------

Three years had passed since Deidara had started going to the ninja academy and soon they would be graduating into Genin. He, Naomi and Nobu were great friends and usually played together when they weren't at the academy. This was one of those times.

They were at a park near the academy playing hide and seek. It was Deidara's turn now. "I'll start counting now, un!" Deidara shouted so that Naomi and Nobu could hear him. "1, 2, 3…" Deidara said "10!" I have finished!" He shouted when he finished counting.

He started looking for his friends. He looked behind some. trees and in other places, but he couldn't find them. He then sat down for a moment to rest. He wiped of the sweat off his face, it was a hot day, but then felt as if something had licked his forehead. "What was that?" He asked himself. He looked at his hands and saw the two mouths that were there, one closed and the other with the tongue out. Deidara rubbed his eyes and tried to convince himself that this was a dream, that he had just imagined the two mouths on his hands, but everything proved itself not to be an imagination when he felt another mouth in his chest open. "Sorry Naomi, Nobu. But I have got to go home now!" Deidara said as he ran home. "What has happened to him?" They asked themselves.

When he arrived home he went immediately to his room and closed the door behind him. He then sat on his bed and took off his shirt and then looked at the three mouths that had just appeared on him. "Mum!" He said. His mother immediately went to his room. When she came in her eyes immediately noticed the three mouths on Deidara. "What are these?" Deidara asked curiously without any fear or surprise in his voice. Deidara looked at his mother. She was completely surprised. "Mum?" Deidara then said. "They are… a… genetic trate that your grandfather had." She said with a smile on her face. "Oh, Okay. Thanks, un!" Deidara said, completely unaware about the lie that his mother had just told him.

----------------------------

Several days later Deidara finally became a Genin. He was paired with Naomi and Nobu, luckily. His teacher was the first one to appear. "Deidara, Naomi and Nobu" He said "Follow me" He added before leaving the room, Naomi, Deidara and Nobu following him.

They arrived at a fountain and they sat near it. "I'm Sadao and I'll be your teacher from now on" He said. Now I want you to present yourselves and tell your dreams and what you like and hate the most". So they started talking. "I'm Naomi and what I like the most is to do nothing on the evenings. I hate people that are too obsessed with their dreams and my dream is to become the best medic-nin in the world!" Naomi said with a happy voice. "Okay" Sadao said. "Now it's your turn" he added, referring to Nobu. "Well, I'm Nobu and I would like to be the Hokage! I like to eat pizza and I hate people that are strange. Like that plant man that just became a missing-nin" He ended saying. "Now you" Sadao said when Nobu finished talking. "I'm Deidara and I like err art. I hate people who hate people who hate art and my dream is to make my art the best! And to become a great shinobi, un" Deidara said with a huge smile on his face. "I'm Sadao and there's no need to tell my dreams or the things I hate and like" He then said. "That is not fair!" Naomi immediately said. Sadao got up. "We'll start training tomorrow. So we'll meet here ar 8.30 AM" He said before leaving.

"So what do we do now?" Deidara asked as he got up and was putting in order his hair. Nobu looked at him. "I don't kno-" He started saying. But stopped when he saw something strange on Deidara's hand. "Deidara. What is that thing on your hand?" Naomi then said, having noticed too the mouth on Deidara's hand. "This? Well it is… a mouth. My mother said it is a family trait, that some of my family members had it" Deidara answered. They both stared at him. "But… nobody in this village has ever had it. And how can it be a genetic thing if no one in your family has it?" Naomi said. Deidara continued looking at them without knowing what to say. "You really believed that? You're such a freak Deidara. " Nobu said before getting up and turning to leave, being followed bu Naomi. "B-but hey you guys! Where are you going?!" Deidara said with a nervous voice. "Where you won't be" Nobu said before finally going away. Naomi looked again at Deidara. "Please Naomi! You can't really think that! We have been friends for so long!" Deidara said. He fell on his knees and looked as if he was going to cry at any moment "Please!" He begged. "I'm sorry, Deidara, but I'm going with Nobu" Naomi said before going away. Deidara then felt the first tears falling down his face. "Why? Naomi!" Deidara shouted when Naomi had gone away.

Some time later, when the sun started to set Deidara got up, no longer sad about his two lost friends. "I'll show them what true art is. I'll show everyone what true art is, un!" He silently said as he went towards his house.

"Mum!" He immediately said when he got to his house. "Yes dear?" She said when Deidara called her. "Tell me the truth. Why do I have these hands? And why did you lie to me?" Deidara asked, angry. "Well I already told you the truth" His mother said calmly. "Just don't lie!" Deidara said then, knowing that his mother was lying. He looked at her shocked face. "Okay. I'll tell you" She said. His father came into the room. "We found a woman near death the night that there had been an attack on the village. She had you and asked us to take care of you and we did. At first the mouths on your hands were only like birthmarks, but we knew what they were in reality because… that woman had them too" She explained. "And why didn't you tell me before! I hate you! So in reality I'm adopted and you aren't even my parents?! I really hate you now for lying to me this way!" Deidara shouted. She started crying. "Then if you hate us so much you should leave us, since we aren't your parents you should go and take care of your life!" His supposed 'father' said. "Well then!" Deidara shouted again while he went to his room and got some clothes, food and lots of clay, packed them in a bag and left the house. "Good thing that I had saved money" He thought as he went towards a house that he knew that was abandoned.

------------------------------------

As time passed Deidara started training really hard. He also discovered that he could create explosive clay and used this as an attack. He hated now his two ex-friends and he managed to become a jonin when he was 15. Everyone in the village knew that he now lived alone and about his past. That he wasn't from there. But he didn't mind. Nobody apart from his teacher talked to him. And all of that was thanks to Nobu. Naomi tried to be his friend again from time to time, but without results. Nobu liked insulting Deidara, and the other boys and girls too, but Deidara didn't say anything back. He was waiting for the perfect day to do what he had planned, which happened to be a sunny spring day.

It was 8:00 AM and he was near the place where his team normally met. He was the only one of the three who had become a Jonin. The other two were still chunin. "Look who's there" Nobu said to Naomi when they saw Deidara waiting. Then Sadao arrived. "Are you living well in that old abandoned house freak?" Nobu said. Naomi laughed. Deidara got closer to him and gave them both a clay made spider. "Here's a present for you, un" Deidara said without showing any emotion. They both grabbed it. Sadao looked stranged at Deidara. "What is this thing!" Nobu said as Deidara walked away to a place where what he was planning to do didn't affect him. "It's art!" Deidara shouted. "Katsu!" Deidara shouted, making the two figures explode. Naomi and Nobu were both blown apart, Sadao was slightly but not mortally affected by the explosion. "Why" Sadao asked, trying to get up "Why did you do that Deidara!" He said. "Just get away from this place before it's blown to bits, un" Deidara said while he created a clay bird, made it big and started to fly. "Deidara!" Sas¡dao shouted.

Deidara then got a C3 bomb made that morning that was in his bag. He then threw it off the clay bird. "Katsu!" Deidara said. The figure exploded and a part of the town. The part where he grew up was blown to bits. Eliminating all his past there. Deidara simply looked at the explosion. "It's so beautiful, un" He thought as he flew away from there, now being a terrorist.

Some years later three Akatsuki members went to where he then lived to try and convince him to join the organisation. He joined.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was the longest story I've ever written and so… different to what I normally write. I hope you enjoyed!! =)


	4. Zetsu

At last Zetsu's past! I really took me a long time to write this. School is so stressing. But I'll try to post new chapters weekly or even in less time. The idea for Zetsu'd story was kindly given by mwto so thank you a lot!! It also contains some ideas of mine, but since she gave me the idea this chapter is dedicated to mwto. Also, if you want to give some idea for the other akatsuki members whose past hasn't been written you are free to give an idea and even if it's a small one I'll try to write it.

**Bold letters will stand for Zetsu's black half talking**, _italic letters for Zetsu's white half talking and __**both italic and bold letters for both of them talking**_.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto

Mood: Neutral again… nor happy or sad

Listening to: Viva la gloria from Green Day

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's just a bit more! Push!" The surgeon said. Some seconds later the baby came out and the woman looked up, exhausted. "Please show them to me" She said. "He hasn't got a twin" He explained. "What? But they were supposed to be twins" The woman said. "I don't know what happened, but it's only one baby" The surgeon with a smile while he handed the baby to the woman. She got hold of him with her eyes closed, she wanted to see the baby with her husband who was in a mission, and smiled before falling asleep.

-----------------------

"But how could this happen to us? Our child couldn't be a monster!" The woman said, a week after the child was born. "Well he is. In my family this happens sometimes. You are supposed to have twins but it's apparently only one. He is two people, I can assure you that" The man said, terribly sad but also horrified by what had happened to them. "How do you know that?" The woman said. "Do you know about that killer that nearly wiped out a whole village?" The man said. "Do you mean that Daray?" The woman asked with the baby on her hands. "Well he was also black and white. Really sadistic and loved blood" The man continued saying. "But Zetsu could be different" The woman said, trying to save the baby. "I can assure you that he won't. Both parts are very sadistic plus they also have a liking for human meat. My uncle also had a child like this one and he ended up being eaten by him, do you want to be eaten?" The man said. The woman looked as if she was going to start crying in any moment, but she finally agreed with the her husband. "Okay, then abandon him, but do not kill him" The woman said as she started to cry.

--------------

Zetsu's POV:

And so Zetsu was abandoned at a very young age by his paerents. He was left in the middle of a forest so that n¡maybe someone found the child, but the man had left him there in purpose so that if he was lucky some animal would kill him and his problem was solved.

Nobody picked Zetsu up. Lots of people passed near to where he was, but no one ever picked him up. After all he was considered to be a monster by the people in that town.

Zetsu was special, but not because of his skin colour. He was special because he remembered every single moment since he was born. The only thing that he didn't remember was how he survived until he was able to stand by himself. **"Nature helped us. We are special. Plants and animals like us because we are more like them instead of being like humans" **his eternal companion and darker half always said.

Zetsu was now four years old and lived on his own, hunting for food to survive. _"And nobody worries about us, ever. They hate us" _The white half thought. **"They don't worry or hate us. They fear us" **The darker half then thought. Zetsu was talking to himself again when a little girl appeared. She probably had his age and she was also, lost. But she wasn't crying. _"What is she doing here?" _The white half thought **"Why do you ask me?" **The dark half said then. **"Let's just ask her if you are so desesperate for an answer" ** The dark half said, not revealing that he himself was also curious about that girl. Zetsu got up and nearer to her. _"Hi. I'm Zetsu. Who are you?" _He asked. "I'm Ai" She simply said.

------------------

That was how Ai and Zetsu first met. Ai was going to start soon the ninja academy even if she was only four years old. Her paerents didn't have time for her and she was constantly searching for friends, but always effortlessly because the groups of friends were already made, so she was always alone. That changed when she met Zetsu. Each afternoon after she had finished the ninja academy's classes she went to the place in the forest where Zetsu always was in. Each time she saw Zetsu she tached him what they had done that day in the Ninja academy. And that was how Zetsu learned to control chackra.

It wasn't long before Ai passed the test and became a genin. Whe she became one her paeren'ts didn't even congratulate her. Zetsu was the one who did that. _"Wow, you are so strong!" _White Zetsu said. "But you can surely do that!" Ai said "I'll prove it to you. What I had to do was to create a shadow clone" Ai said "Just try to do it" She said. Zetsu got ready to try and create some shadow clones. He knew every technique that Ai knew. He quickly did the corresponding signs and two other shadow clones appeared beside him. **"We did it!" **his dark half said. "You would be a genin if you were in the ninja academy!" Ai said happily.

Some years later Ai passed the chunin exam and the jonin exam and it was then when she finally left home and went to live with Zetsu in the cave that he was usually in.

"What are you doing?" She asked Zetsu when she got there. Zetsu was near some plants giving them chackra. **"Trying to create **_a jutsu" _Both halves said, continuing each others frases. "Then I'll help you!" Ai said with a smile.

She did some missions, but she always was with Zetsu in the evening. _**"We are of your level. We could go with you to the missions" **_Zetsu said. "You don't mind?" Ai said _"Not a bit" _the white Zetsu said.

The next day they went together to a mission. Zetsu and Ai had successfully created a plant jutsu. They could basicly control plants and also put plants on their body. Ai had to recover a valuable necklace that was in the possesion of some ninja. That was what they had told her. "Do you want to rest before we arrive to their hiding place?" Ai asked. Zetsu didn't answer because he was deep in thought. _"Don't deny it. You also like her!" _His white half thought. **"And you?! You also feel the same way!" **The black half thought then. Ai grabbed Zetsu's T-shirt to distract Zetsu. "What do you want to do?" Ai said. Zetsu looked at her clueless. Ai then repeated the question. _"Rest" _** "Continue" **Zetsu's halves said, again disagreeing with each other. If they had been able to look at each other they would have sent a death glare to their twin. _**"What do you want to do"**_ they both then said. "Well, let's rest then. So tomorrow you can transport yourself to the hiding place and distract them while I go in by another method" Ai said. "How about that plan" She added. _"Okay"_ Zetsu's white half said.

They decided to set up a camsite to rest that night instead of searching for a place to rest in. Ai was sitting on the floor and Zetsu sitting beside her. There was an uncorfortable silence in the atmosphere, but neither of them knew that a group of shinobi were watching them. "What were you thinking about earlier?" Ai asked Zetsu. _"It was… well…" _His white half started saying. **"We were thinking about… well its that we…" **_"We… __**love you**__" _Both sides ended saying with a noticeable blush on their face. Ai stared at him for some moments before talking again. "Well I… also love you. Zetsu" Ai said. Zetsu looked at her with a surprised face. _**"Really?"**_ Both sides said. "Yes" Ai said before getting closer to Zetsu and kissing him. Zetsu responded to the kiss immediately, but his surprise didn't go away for a long time. When they broke apart Ai simply stated that she was going to the river nearby to get some water. "Just wait for me here" She said before leaving. Zetsu did as told and stayed there waiting for Ai to come back.

30 minutes minutes later Ai hadn't come back to the campsite. _"Let's go and see what has happened"_ The white half said.

They ran to the river and saw Ai lying on the floor nearly dead with many kunai . Zetsu ran towards her. **"Ai! Who has done this to you!"** The black half said. "Some shinobi attacked m-me. They are still h-here" She said with difficulty. Zetsu stared at her. Not being able to say or do anything. "Do you know what Zetsu? You are from a very prestigious clan in the village. I k-knew it from the very first moment that I saw you bacause of your black and white halves" Ai explained. She started closing her eyes now. "I l-love you" She finally said before she died. _**"NO!!!!!"**_ Zetsu shouted when Ai died. He got up and looked right where the shinobi were hiding. He simply knew where they were. He quickly did some signs and suddenly a venus flytrap appeared on his face. He went towards the shinobi and got out a kunai knife. _**"I'll kill you!" **_he shouted. He quickly killed one of the five shinobi that were there. He killed another three really quickly. _**"Why?"**_ He asked the last one of them. "It was a mission" The shinobi said before Zetsu killed him.

Zetsu stared at the lifeless corpses that were lying on the ground. He got nearer them. _"What if…" _**"We…" **the white and the darker half said, completing each others frases. He then grabbed a corpse and got it nearer his mouth before biting it. Zetsu repeated this untill there were no corpses left. _"They deserved that" _His white half thought. **"Yes, but… I liked it" **His black half said before he grabbed the lifeless body of Ai. _"I agree" _The white half said. Zetsu said. Zetsu buried Ai near the place she was killed. He joined akatsuki not long after what happened and he continued eating human corpses. But he never forgot Ai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that it wasn't too bad written and that you enjoyed it. I personally don't think that it was really well written, but I hope that it didn't disapoint you or anything. =) This was mwto's idea and I hope that you also liked it!! =)


End file.
